Tigger and Clash Universal Possibilities
This is a crossover story, starring Clash the hedgehog and Tigger the Tiger. After they meet each other in Spagonia After getting a lead from Shadow they quickley hit it off as friends. But not everything is as it seems not only do they meet but some old foes make a come back. Characters *Tigger the Tiger *Clash the Hedgehog Epidsode1: Meeting ground A young tiger runs through the street at high speed. A blue otter-like creature was sitting mighty comfterble on his shoulder. Tigger: You holding on Oshowatt?Oshowatt: Osha, osha. Waat? Tigger: "runs into a navy blue hedgehog" Yow, sorry I wasn't paying attention to wat's infront of me. The navy blue hedgehog turns, and stares at him fir a sec before grinning,twirling a monsuno in one hand. Navy Blue hedgehog: Its fine by the way names Clash Tigger: Tigger and this is my partner Oshowatt. "points to oshowatt" Clash: *looks at Oshowatt,bends diwn and pats his head nice to meet yah. Oshowatt: "smiles sweatly" Tigger: So, what brings you here?Clash: Im here on a asignment Tigger: "raises eyebrow" Involving that core you're twirling? Clash:*looks at him weird*This *holds out the core*I recived this was told to give to someone Tigger: "looks at core then at Clash" Who exactly? Clash:Idk our base was attacked before i was told who i just herd ssomething about a crestn marking Tigger: Like the one I have on my chest? Clash: I guess....tell yah what if yah beat me in a race u can have kay Tigger: Oh you are so on! "Before they can race a dark black hedgehog with an army of dark creatures appear" Necros:Ahh..Clash how nice to see you agian Clash *stares angerly at Necros, and draws his sword* Necros! Episode 2: Old enemies.......New alies Tigger: Get ready Oshowatt. Clash: Catch *throws him the core* Tigger: "caches it" thanks. Clash: no prob... u probly need it more than me Tigger: "smiles, gets ready to launch core" Launch! Tigger releses the core, it clangs against a wall and out comes a giant dragon, bladed wings gleaming in the sunlight. It rours and slams the ground with its tail, scattering some of the creatures. Tigger: Go, we've got this! Clash:*Nids before,speeding off tiwards Necros* Clash runs and attempts to attack Necros only to be slammed Darkjuggernaut. he slowlys stands back up but once agian gets hit this time being rammed through a wall Tigger: O no you don't, raging fire! The dragon chardged a spere of fire and launched it at Necros. Clash :Tigs nooo....... But its to late Necros just grins and turns the dragons atack back but with more power. Then doubles up with a massive ball of darkness.Clash gains his footing andthrows the juggernaut and runs in frint of Tigger and tajes the blow for him Tigger: Nooo, Clash that was ment for me! Episode 3: Darksides return Clash:*Weakly laugh* I know but......drops on both knees nd falls down* Necros:Humph.. what a fool well i guess no its ur turn tigger *looks at Tigger and pionts a dark sphere at him* Tigger: "Still looking at Clash" You're... going to pay for this... NECROS!!! "Faces Necros" The intence rage bubbled violently within Tigger, His eyes turned completely white, his fur turned a shiny black, a purple flame sparked on his head. As a purple aura rose from him he glared at Necros with vicious eyes, ready to tear him apart. Behin the nowangerd tiger stood the Navy blue hedgehog but not as before.hi neon blue tips were nowdark red..his eyes were now red....his voice was darker..and his aura was pitch black Omega (Tigger): Let's see how you manage against us now! Omega Clash: Hmph... Omega: "sprints towards Necros, claws extended." Omega Clash:"turns a and catches a glimose of two figures before running after Tigger" Necros: Humph.....show me wath you got tiger boy Episode 4: Battle has begun Omega: "close to Necros, lashes out with his claws" Necros: "Draws his sword and goes defensive" Om.Clash:"Darwas his sword and lashes at the remaining forces of Necris army Omega: You think... a sword... can stop me! "knoks sword out of Necros's hand and slashes at his face" Necros: No but should"punchea him in the stomach than knees him in the face" Omega: "falls to his knees but slips into Necros's shadow. "Necros: What!? Omega: "appears again behind him, kicks him in the back, slips back into his shadow." Om.Clash:"Rams into Necros,and starts attacking him with his sword and energey bolts Sitting on a rooftop above the battle, a black tiger and red, winged wolf survied what was happening below. Wolf: Well, what are we waiting for? Tiger: Patients Iblix, not yet. Back at the battle Clash's Omega form was slowly wearing off, and the negative effects had began Clash:"wobbled and shudderd as if having a hard time stayibg consioucs, and he used his sword as a crutch." Omega: (from beneath the shadow) "sees Clash stuggeling but stays in one spot" Necros: humph. "walks up and picks Clash by the throat and jabs shadow blade through his stomach" Clash:" screams in pain" Omega: "rises from the shadow, levetates above the ground" Leave him alone. This is now between you and me Necros! Necros:"raming it farther in" Fool... it was never between you an me Clash:" lets out a scream of pain and rage,before latching his hand onto Necris face,before launching a shadow through his skull" Tiger: Now! The wolf jumps down and gets Necros off of Clash, biting his arm. The tiger also jumped down. Tiger: Time to go Necros! The tiger creates a dark spere in his hand, rises it in the air and teleports the wolf, Necros and himself to another location, leaving Omega and Clash behind. Episode 5:Recovery Clash:*Breathing heavily* what happend? Tigger: "returns to normal" Mephirix and Iblix, who I hoped to never see again for as long as I live! Clash:" Just nods" Come it aint safe here i got a house in Vermonia..its just a few miles due north. Tigger: "nods, turns to his partner and new monsuno" Return! After Tigger returned the dragon to his core, he and Oshowatt followed Clash, anticipating the new adventure that had begun. After araving at the safe point which apperd to be a small doorway made of stone and sticks Clash:were here